


Touching hands

by V_a_l_y



Series: FFF - Fanart For Friends [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_a_l_y/pseuds/V_a_l_y
Summary: Fanart I made for my friend Arwen88. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Bill Guarnere/Babe Heffron
Series: FFF - Fanart For Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Touching hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/gifts).



Fanart I made for my friend Arwen88. Hope you like it!


End file.
